Baby baby
by Pervy'Choi
Summary: one shoot :: "Arra, dan jangan panggil aku baby, kyu. Kau tidak tau six pack ku bertambah besar hm?", "Walaupun begitu, itu tidak akan menjamin di ranjang babywonnie." . Warn inside, Uke!Won, Yaoi, DL?DR


Tittle :: Baby baby

Cast :: Cho Kyuhyun X Choi Siwon

Rate : T

Warning : BOYS LOVE, uke!Won, typo(s), don't like? Don't read ^^

:::Jangan penuhi kotak review gue dengan bashing atau flame ^^:::

* * *

**0o0o0**

Penuh kebimbangan, inilah yang dihadapi seorang Choi Siwon saat ini. Dimana semua siswa sedang makan siang di kantin, ia malah pergi kebelakang sekolah dan duduk di bawah pohon rindang.

Matanya menerawang awan yang bergerak sangat pelan karna teetiup angin.

"_Kau yang meminta ini bukan?"_

"_Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan Choi Siwon!?"_

Deg Deg

Nafasnya tiba-tiba memburu ketika sekelebat bayangan 2 tahun lalu kembali berputar diotaknya.

"Ini salah ku." perlahan tangannya mengusap kasar wajah tampannya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa kalau kau terus melarikan diri." Seseorang melemparkan sekaleng soda kepada Siwon yang dengan sigap menangkap kaleng tersebut.

"Tapi.."

"Dia akan kembali. Kau hanya perlu minta maaf." Bunyi langkah kaki itu semakin menjauh.

"Gomawo Dong Wook hyung!" sebagai jawaban Choi Dong Wook melambaikan tangannya dan memanjat pagar tinggi itu.

Sedikit garis lengkung terbentuk di bibir Siwon.

Bel pulang telah berbunyi dan diikuti oleh teriakan bahagia dari semua siswa.

"Yo! aku pulang duluan Siwon." Tepukan diberikan oleh Dong Wook dibahu Siwon.

"Ne dan tolong tahan dirimu! Aku tidak mau melihat Changmin sam susah berjalan!" Siwon berteriak.

"Aku tidak yakin bisa menahan diri!" menggelengkan kepalanya, Siwon berjalan keluar dan menuju mobilnya yang berada diparkiran.

Mata Siwon membulat ketika seorang namja berjalan memasuki sekolah. Jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang.

Mata mereka bertemu pandang.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Siwon ingin lenyap dari bumi ini.

**0o0o0o0**

::**FlashBack**::

"Kau yakin Siwon?"

"Ne, aku yakin.."

"Kalau begitu besok kita akan memberitahu mereka." namja berkulit pucat itu memeluk Siwon dari belakang. Lidahnya mulai menjilati tengkuk Siwon.

"Uhm.. baru tadi malam kau membuatku mendesah tak karuan." Siwon melepaskan pelukan namja yang agak rendah darinya.

"Hehehe aku sering tak tahan baby."

"Berhenti memanggilku baby." Wajah Siwon berubah datar.

"Wae? Bukankah itu cocok untuk mu?"

"Kau tidak lihat sixpack di perut ku eoh?" dengan mengangkat bajunya sampai dada, Siwon menatap tajam namja yang berada di hadapannya.

"Kau menggodaku Choi Siwon?"

"Mwo?! Ya!" tidak perlu dipikirkan lagi apa yang mereka lakukan.

**:::**

Semuanya sudah terjadi, tidak seperti yang mereka pikirkan, salah satu dari mereka harus merelakan sesuatu yang penting. Takdir mempermainkan mereka, mereka berdua tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, harus berpisah didalam kesalah pahaman yang belum terselesaikan.

**End Flash Back**

**0o0o0o0**

"Anak-anak harap diam!" suara tinggi seorang Shim Changmin keluar ketika tak ada yang mendengarkan dia ketika masuk tadi.

"Bagus, ada anak baru yang akan datang, jadi jagalah sikap kalian…"

"Ayo masuk." Lanjut Changmin member kode kearah murid baru yang berada di dekat pintu kelas.

Semua mata para yeoja terpana akan ketampanan murid baru itu.

"Perkenalkan nama mu."

"Annyeong, Cho Kyuhyun imnida." Kepalanya agak ditundukkan.

"Semoga kalian dapat berteman, kau duduk disamping Siwon." Changmin menunjuk kearah kursi kosong yang berada di samping Siwon

"Jangan ada yang membolos, terutama kau Choi Dong Wook." Yang diperingati malah bersiul dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari sam yang paling ia cinta.

"Yo Kyu! Sudah lama tidak bertemu!" Dong Wook merangkul Kyuhyun yang akan melangkah kearah bangku yang akan didudukinya.

"Bisa aku pindah tempat duduk?"

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa membantah Shim ah Choi Changmin." Terkekeh pelan, namja yang juga bermarga Choi itu kembali ketempat duduknya.

Keduanya terdiam, tidak ada yang bersuara dan melakukan pergerakan.

Seseorang mengehela nafas.

"Ayolah, kalian berdua jangan seperti ini." Kedua tangan Dong Wook merangkul pundak Kyuhyun dan Siwon bersamaan.

"Aku tau kalian masih saling mencintai, so~ jadilah seperti dulu. Pabo couple." Dong Wook melangkah menjauh, dia mau membolos ketempat sam kesayangannya.

**:**

**::**

**:::**

"Aku ingin bicara padamu." Choi Siwon memberanikan diri.

"Ikuti aku." Dia mulai berdiri dan langsung diikuti oleh Cho Kyuhyun.

Dibawah pohon rindang ini mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, mencoba mendalami pribadi masing-masing untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Mi-mianhae.." Kepala dari anak pemilik sekolah itu agak tertunduk.

"Hah, sudahlah, kita lupakan saja."

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun.

"Lupakan tentang kesalah pahaman yang pernah terjadi. Aku merindukan mu baby." Kedua tangan Kyuhyun melingkar di pinggang Siwon.

"Arra, dan jangan panggil aku baby, kyu. Kau tidak tau six pack ku bertambah besar hm?"

"Walaupun begitu, itu tidak akan menjamin di ranjang baby." Seringaian seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang sudah lama tidak dilihat oleh Siwon kini terkambang di depannya. Siwon menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"K-kyu.. kurasa bel sudah berbunyi." Dengan cepat Siwon melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Naughty baby~ tunggu hukuman mu dirumah." Sahut Kyuhyun masih dengan seringaiannya.

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

**FIN**, review and don't be silent readers, please? ^^

Follow ma twit : PervyChoi

Sign

Pervy'Choi


End file.
